Kludd
Kludd is a male Barn Owl who is the son and eldest child of Noctus and Marella, the older brother of Soren and Eglantine and the anti-hero turned tertiary antagonist of the 2010 film Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. He is based on Metal Beak from the Guardians of Ga'Hoole books. However unlike the books' Metal Beak, Kludd is a separate character from the film's version, whose real name is Surtr and is a Greater Sooty Owl. He is voiced by Ryan Kwanten. Background History Appearance Kludd greatly resembles his mother Marella in having her Amber eyes and her bright feathers. He also has a small tuft of feathers on top of his head resembling a faux hawk. After being attacked by the Tasmanian Devil, Kludd gains three scars on his face; one across his right eye, one across his left eye and one on his left cheek. At the end of the film, Kludd gains red Pure One eyes. Personality Kludd was skeptical about the legends of Ga'Hoole and impatient with his siblings and his parents, though he seemed close to Eglantine, unlike his book counterpart who didn't care for her at all. His relationship with Soren differed slightly from the books where he hated his brother from the moment he hatched whereas in this film, their relationship is the stereotypical sibling rivalry. Kludd was jealous of the attention his parents gave Soren, and seemed to have a desire to be appreciated and respected, something he found in the Pure Ones, whom he came to see as family more than his biological one. He was granted with the promised power, which proved that Kludd desired glory and power. Even before meeting the Pure Ones he seemed to think Tytos were better than other owls, although this may have been boasting or some sense of pride of being a Barn Owl. During his time with the Pure Ones, Kludd's jealousy of Soren turned to hatred, enough for him to desire to kill Soren, which led to his defeat when he tried to trick Soren before another murder attempt. Kludd lost all love for his family, even Eglantine, whom he tried to recruit into the Pure Ones but became frustrated when she did not succumb and for mentioning Soren, and he intentionally had her moon-blinked though he did give her to Allomere, maybe hinting he wanted her out of harm's way. At times, he showed signs of being enamored with Nyra, referencing their relationship in the books, though the love is most likely one-sided and un-reciprocated, due to Nyra being a full-grown owl (and married to Surtr) and Kludd being an adolescent. Apperances Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Kludd originally lived in the forest of Tyto with his family. Kludd didn't believe in the legends of Ga'Hoole and was jealous of his younger brother Soren for being better than him and being favored by his parents. He longed to be appreciated and respected (which he found when joining the Pure Ones) and boasted about Tyto superiority. One day, after being taught branching by Noctus, Kludd and Soren fall from their tree (after Kludd got annoyed with Soren and shoved him for talking about his hero Lyze of Kiel) and are attacked by a Tasmanian Devil (who scars Kludd) before being captured by Jatt & Jutt and taken to St. Aggie's where Soren and his new friend Gylfie became pickers and Kludd, after denying Soren to be his brother, was trained to be a soldier for the Pure Ones by Nyra (whom Kludd is smitten by). After succeeding in capturing a bluebird better than the other recruits, Kludd went with Nyra to try to recruit Soren to become a solider, but find him and Gylfie being taught to fly by Grimble (an owl working for the Pure Ones in order to protect his family). Grimble pins down Nyra and tells Kludd to go home with Soren and Gylfie. But Kludd, after seeing Nyra struggling to breathe, declares that he is home, before screeching at Grimble, giving Nyra time to overpower the older owl and throw him to his death. During this, Soren and Gylfie escape to find the Guardians. Soon enough, Kludd rose in the Pure One ranks and grew to hate Soren for being "weak" and kidnapped and moon-blinked Eglantine after she wouldn't succumb to the Pure Ones. During the battle against the Guardians and the Pure Ones, Kludd battles Soren in a forest fire and declares that the Pure Ones believed in him like no one has and how Metal Beak told him that the strong would survive, the broken would be put out of their misery and that honor is just another word for weakness. Soren replies that he knows that Kludd doesn't think like that, which makes Kludd reply that Soren doesn't know him at all. When launching at Soren, Kludd breaks his wing and dangles above the fire. Kludd pleads for Soren to help him, but when Soren tries to, Kludd tries to throw him into the fire, but the branch he is holding onto snaps, causing Kludd to fall into the flames. Believing his brother to be dead, an angered Soren, picks up a burning branch to go after Metal Beak to stop him destroying another owl's life, like he did to Kludd. Following Metal Beak's death and the Guardians' victory, it is revealed that Kludd (now with red Pure One eyes) had survived the fire and comes across Metal Beak's body and gazes down at his mask, possibly taking it for himself. Video game Relationships Quotes Coming Soon! Gallery Trivia External links Category:Birds Category:Owls Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Creatures Category:Characters who fly Category:Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Category:Hybrids Category:Animated characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Minions Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Barn Owls